He makes me happy
by Spoby.Treegan.Pll
Summary: When Spencer goes on vacation she meets Toby, an older boy that will move to Rosewood, they start dating and Toby give Spencer something she haven't felt for forever. Happiness. A Spoby story, a little Haleb and Ezria
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfiction. There is no -A, the girls in high school, Alison's died, and the rest you'll find out by reading. **

* * *

Spencer was walking in Central Park with her mother and her niece. All of the Hastings was in New York for two weeks, Spencer's father had a big case and Melissa wanted to show her daugther Taylor New York so he got five tickets and they went to New York.

Spencer looked around, she loved Central Park, it was always so beautiful and everybody looked so happy. Taylor just turned 5 and she was always so happy. Spencer and Veronica was talking about a math test Spencer just had and didn't see when Taylor started running away from them.

She run up to a guy that was walking with a big grey dog "What a pretty dog you have" Taylor said to the guy, he turned around and smiled "Thanks, it's my friends, I just wanted to take him out for a walk" The guy replied softly. "Can I pet him?" Taylor asked shyly and the guy chuckled "Of course you can sweetie" He kneeled down and Taylor reached out to pet the dog

"Where are your parents?" The guy asked and looked around to see if someone was looking for a little girl "Mommy's shopping and Daddy's in heaven" Taylor replied simply. Before the guy could say anything Spencer came running towards then "Taylor, sweetheart, what did mommy tell you about running away like that" Spencer said and kneeled down next to her niece and hugged her. "You were talking to grandma and then I saw this dog" Taylor said and continued to pet the dog

"I'm so sorry" Spencer said to the guy with the dog. He was handsome, tall, blue eyes, brown hair, nice body and a sweet smile "It's okey, she just wanted to pet the dog" The guy said and stood up, Spencer did the same and smiled "I'm Toby" The guy said with a grin "I'm Spencer" Spencer said and shook his hand "And this is Taylor" Spencer said and put a hand on top of her nieces head. Toby seemed to be a little older then Spencer and Spencer tried to come up with something to say.

"Spencer, Taylor! This is Central Park in New York not Wright's playground home in Rosewood, you're not allowed to run like that" Veronica said and walked up to them "Sorry mom" "I'm sorry grandma" Spencer and Taylor said. "Rosewood? Like Rosewood in Pennsylania?" Toby asked "Yeah, we live there. You know the place?" Spencer replied, giving him a big smile

"Yeah I'm moving there next month" Spencer and Toby stared at each other, both of them smiling. "Spencer is this one of your friends?" Veronica asked and looked from Spencer to Toby "Oh, no ehm Taylor liked his dog" "I'm sorry, I'm Toby Cavaough" Veronica shook his hand "Veronica Hastings" Toby smiled at her before turning to Spencer again "Why are you moving to Rosewood?" Spencer asked, wanting to continue talking to him.

"Work, I'm a carpenter and my team are going to work on a big house for 5 months and when I went there a few months back to see the place I fell in love with it so I got an appartment and after we're done with the big house I'm staying there for as long as possible, I'm not really suited for a big city like this" Toby said "Wow, you're the only person I ever heard saying something good about Rosewood" "Really? I love the place" Spencer was about to say something else when Veronicas phone went off

"It's dad, he wants me back at the hotell. Come on Taylor let's go to grandpa" Spencer didn't want to leave Toby, she wanted to continue their conversation "Do I have to go? We never come here, I wanna see the park" Spencer said, hoping her mother would let her stay "Spencer do you really think that's a good idea? What about Taylor?" "Please mom, you can take care of her a few hours by yourself, I love Central Park and we never come here, I don't want to spend my time here in a hotell room. I got my phone with me"

Veronica signed and then nodded "Fine, stay here. Come on Taylor, let's go back" Taylor hugged the dog and then Spencer "I love you" Spencer giggled and hugged the little girl back "I love you too sweetie, be nice to grandma okey?" Taylor nodded and then to everybodys suprise, she hugged Toby "Bye, it was nice to meet you and your friends dog" Toby laughed and bend down to hug the little girl back "It was nice to meet you too" "Bye Toby" Veronica said and shook his hand again "Bye, "

The left and Toby and Spencer stood still just looking at each other "So since I'm the New Yorker, do you want me to show you around the park?" Toby asked with a grin "Yeah, sure" Spencer replied with a smile

"We just have to meet up with my friend real quick and give him his dog back if that's okey with you?" "Yeah that's totally fine" "Great Toby said and made a gesture for Spencer to follow him. They walked side by side and continued to smile

"So tell me about yourself" Spencer said and walked a little closer to him "Ehm, okey. I'm 22 years old,I'm single. I lived in New York my whole life. I'm a carpenter like I told you and yeah I think that's the basic."Toby replied and pulleed the dog closer so he wouldn't run "What about you? Tell me about Spencer Hastings" "Eeh, I'm 18. I'm a seniour. I live in Rosewood and I like to play field hockey and play piano"

"Your 18? Wow I thought you were older, how old is Taylor?" "She just turned 5" Spencer said with a smile "Oh" Spencer looked at Toby suprised, he sounded like something was were weird "What?" "No, it's just, it's not every day you meet a 18 year old who's a mother to a 5 year old" Spencer stopped walking and looked at him "What? You thought- Taylor's not my daughter, she's my niece, my sister wanted to bye her some stuff so me and my mom told her that we'd take care of Taylor for a few hours"

Toby started laughing and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder "Oh god, I'm sorry" Spencer joined in on the laugh and before she could say something else someone called for Toby

"Toby, over here!" A guy yelled and started walking towards them. Toby handed over the dog and shook the guys hand "Thanks man, I owe you one" the guy said and Toby shook his head "It's fine, Carl this is Spencer, Spencer, Carl" Spencer and Carl shook hands and excatly when Carl was going to ask her something his phone went of

"Sorry, I have to take this, thank you Toby. Spencer it was nice to meet you" "You too"

Toby and Spencer started walking again "So since Taylor's not your daughter, are you seeing someone?" Toby asked and Spencer couldn't tell if he was being polite or flirting "Nope, I'm single too"

They continued to talk and walk until they came to the water "My feet are killing me, do you mind if we sit here for a while?" Toby asked and Spencer shook her head "Not at all" They sat down on a bench and Toby checked his watch to see what time it was "I like your watch" Spencer said, trying to come up with something to say.

Toby turned to her with a grin "I like your face" he replied and Spencer started to blush like crazy "How long are you staying in New York?" He asked and put his arm on the back of the bench "We leave in 8 days, my dads family lives here and they wanted to meet Taylor" Spencer replied and crossed her legs "What have you done so far here in New York?" "Ehm, not much. We've been alot at my grandparents place, me and my sister is going shopping tomorrow and today I went here and that's pretty much all what we're doing, my parents are busy with work and Melissa wants to spend time with Taylor so I'm going to be with my grandma"

Toby laughed and reached out to place a piece of hair behind Spencer ear making Spencer blush again "Wow that's weird" "Yeah well the Hastings family is very weird."

Toby and Spencer continued talking for what seemed like forever, after a few hours Spencer got a text from her mom saying she wants her back at the hotell "I gotta go, my mom wants me back at the hotell" "Can I walk you to your hotell?" Spencer bit her lip, walk her to her hotell? Didn't guys only ask that in movies? "You don't have to" "I want to, come on what kind of guy would I be if I didn't, it's starting to get dark outside" Spencer smiled and stood up "Okey, thanks I hope it's not to big of a problem" "Of course not" Toby said and stood up too

* * *

They walked back to Spencers hotell, still talking all the time "Here's my hotell" Spencer said and pointed to the hotell "Oh okey" "It was so nice meeting you Toby" Spencer said, she felt bold so she took a step forward and hugged him, she smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her, his hugs felt so comfortable and she didn't want to let go but she didn't want to embarress herself

"Is there anyway I can see you before you leave?" Toby asked and Spencer's face lit up "Yeah, sure" "Great! I can show you my favorite diner, and then we can go to the empire state building, and then you need to go to a Broadway show before you leave so we could go to one show if you want" Spencer giggled and bit her lip

"How are we supose to do all this one one date?" She asked, suddenly relaizing that he never actually said it was a date but before she could say something Toby started talking "We're not, we're doing this on more then one date." Spencer smiled and blushed, she never blushed so it was so embarressing that the past hours she'd blushed so much

"Are you free the day after tomorrow?" He asked and Spencer nodded "Good, I'll pick you up at 6. Dress casual, oh and before I forget" Toby took up his phone and handed it to her "Your number" Spencer opened his phone and put in her number

"I'll see soon then" Toby said and reached down to kiss her cheek making Spencer blush again "Yeah, bye" "Say hi to Taylor and your mom for me" Toby yelled when Spencer started to walk in to the hotell, she turned around smiled "I will".

* * *

Spencer walked in to her hotel room "Sweetie, there you are, where have you been all day?" Her mother asked "I was with Toby, he says hi by the way" Taylor came running and hugged Spencer's leg "Hey Tay, Toby says hi to you too" "Is that the boy with the dog?" Taylor asked sweetly "Yep, that's him" "I liked him"

"So did I" Spencer mumblered

**So I hope you like it, the first few chapters will be in New york but then it will be in Rosewood, this will be in Spencer's pov most of the time and there might be some chapters without Toby but mostly, it's about Spoby. Review, follow, favorite! And I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, but I do have school and stuff so I'll update maybe twice a month or so**


	2. The first date

**So here is chapter 2. I'm gonna try and make all my chapters longer then the first one, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

The next day Spencer and Melissa were going shopping, Spencer was thrilled cause then she could find something perfect to wear to her date, Toby told her to dress casual but she still wanted to find the perfect outfit

"So I'm gonna look for clothes to me and Taylor and that's it, what about you?" Melissa asked "Uhm, I'm gonna buy presents to the girls and some clothes to myself. And then I kind of need your help, I ugh I got a date, tomorrow night" Melissa stopped walking and looked at Spencer with big eyes "A date?! With who?" "The guy with the dog Taylor were talking about, he asked me out" Melissa started walking again "Does he know you're not from here?" "Yeah, he knows. He's actually moving to Rosewood next month, he's a carpenter"

"A carpenter? How old is the guy?" Spencer knew that this could be a big problem, there was no way her family would like that she went out with an older guy "He's 21, but he's really funny and sweet"

Spencer waited for Melissa to tell her that she wouldn't let her go out with a 21 year old but to her suprise Melissa just linked her arm with Spencers "Well then we better find the perfect outfit for you"

* * *

The next day couldn't go any slower. Spencer spend the with Taylor and her grandma when Melissa met up with a high school friend.

At 4:30 Spencer started to get ready, she showered, dried her hair and straightend it, she put on makeup, a little heavier then normal but still not to much, then she put on her outfit she bought with Melissa the day before.

When she was done it was 5:40 so she still had 20 minutes to do nothing. She sat down in her bed and checked her Instagram hoping 20 minutes would pass.

After a few minutes her phone went of and a unknown number came up on her screen

"Hello?" _"Hey, Spencer it's Toby. I'm outside your hotel in like two minutes, do you want me to come to your room or do you want to meet me outside?"_ "I'll meet you outside" _"Okey, I'm outside now, see you soon" _"Yeah, bye" Spencer hung up and took her purse "I'm leaving now, I'll call you if he seems weird and I'll text you when I know were you're going" Spencer said to her mom, her mom hadn't been the biggest fan of Spencer decision to go out with a stranger but Spencer was stubbern and after 10 minutes of arguing Spencer got what she wanted.

"Okey Sweetie, and you're not allowed to go to his place or spend the night with him" Her mom said and Spencer rolled her eyes "Yes mom, I know" And with that Spencer was out the door and runned to the elevator so she could see Toby.

When she walked out from the hotel she saw Toby stand there with a smirk "Hello again" He said and gave Spencer a hug "Hi" "Are you okey to walk a little? The diner is only a few blocks away but if you want to we can take a cab" Toby said, hoping she'd want to walk so he didn't have to go over his budget "I prefer walking" Toby smiled and made a gesture for Spencer to link her arm with his "Then what are we waiting for?" Spencer giggled and linked her arm with his and they started walking.

After about 15 minutes of walking they finally reached the diner, Toby opened the door for Spencer and the walked in "Hey, Carl a table for two" Toby said to the guy that worked there "Toby hey, good to see you!"Carl then turned to Spencer "Spencer? Right? It's good to see you too, here I have a table for you guys"

Carl showed them the booth and they sat down "This is my favorite place in New York. They have the best food and breakfast and everybody that works here are amazing" Toby said and took of his jacket "It's cozy, how did you find it?" "I live in one of the appartments next doors, one morning I was to tired to make my own breakfast so I went hereand since then, I'm stuck. I'm gonna miss this place so much when I move"

Spencer nodded and looked at the menu "So what do you think I should get?" Spencer asked "Let's see, do you like meat?" "I can't live without meat, it's like my drug" Spencer said and Toby stopped looking at the menu and stared at her "I love you" He joked and Spencer giggled "Moving things to fast, are we?" She teased and Toby chuckled "Number 5 is my favorite" Spencer smiled and closed the menu "Number 5 it is then" "Okey, then you just have to choose what side you want, they have fries, cheese fries, sallad without tomatos and sallad with tomatos" Toby said and Spener took a deep breath "That's a hard choise. Do I want fries or cheese fries?" Toby and smiled, he thought she'd choosesome sallad, he loved girls that liked food.

"How about this, I take cheese fries and you take normal and then we'll split?" He suggested and Spencer nodded and bit her lip "Sounds perfect"

A waiter came to their table, she had to be at least 50 and when she saw Toby she smiled "Tobias, it's so nice to see you" "Greta, it's nice to see you too, this is Spencer, she lives in Rosewood, where I'm moving" Greta turned to Spencer and shook her hand "Hi sweetheart, I'm Greta" "Hi" Spencer replied shyly.

"So we both want number five, I want cheese fries and she wants normal, and I want a coke float and you want?" Toby turned to Spencer letting her answer "Um, just a normal coke, thanks" Greta nodded and wrote down their order "Okey, I'll tell the kitchen to hurry up with your orders" "No need, we got all night" Toby said and winked to Spencer making her blush.

"Okey, so tell me about Rosewood, what places should I go to, what's there to do, tell me everything" Toby said when Greta left "Ehm there's not so much to do there. It's a small town like I'm sure you noticed when you visited. I like to go to the brew, it's a small coffee shop and then if you want food, the grille is the best place to get it, it's cozy, not cozy like this place but still. And we have a big libary and then the park is really nice at summers and late spring. And then there is this place called 'The kissing rock' and it's so pretty at night there, people always go there and make out that's why it's called 'kissing rock'"

"Maybe you'll show me that place sometime" Toby said making Spencer blush "Sorry, that was a little to creppy" Toby said but Spencer just shook her head "No, I'm just not used to hear people say thing like that to me" "Like what? Flirt? Oh come on, like guys don't flirt with you. " Toby exlaimed and Spencer giggled

"Yeah well I didn't really tell you how I am in Rosewood. I'm a total nerd, I study all the time, I can't handle a B, I'm a sore loser I heard people tell me I'm scary and my three best friends looks like models, so no, guys don't usually firt with me" Toby started laughing and before he could say something more their food and drinks came.

When Greta left Toby put the fries in the middle so they could share "Well, I do'n't think yoou're scary, you seem more mature then most 18 year olds, when you told you were 18 I thought you were kidding at first" "Yeah well you also thought I was Taylors mother" Spencer teased and Toby stuck out his tounge to her making her laugh "Wow Toby, real mature" Toby shrugged and started eating.

"Tell me something about youself, some fun story" Spencer said and started to eat her burger.

"Ehm okey, lets see. Oh yeah, I have one. Until I was 12 I believed in Santa. On Christmas my uncle was so drunk so when Santa came my uncle pulled of the beard and told us that Santa wasn't real. I was so broken, I locked myself in my room for three days, I didn't come out once, I had my own bathroom and candy in my room so I didn't have to leave. After three days I missed my mom so much that during the night I went to her and my fathers room and cuddled up to her, she held me close and told me that she loved me over and over and I couldn't stop crying. After maybe 15 minutes of crying loudly in the middle of the bight my dad told me to shut up which only made me cry even more, so my mom and I slept in our back yard that night, she took pillows and blankets and we lied there and watched the stars"

Spencer couldn't stop smiling, the story was so sweet and weird but most sweet "I used to cry alot, I still do, embarressing so. I'm a very emotinal guy. I know that's probably a big turn of, girls like men not crying guys"

Spencer shoo her head "No it's cute" Toby hooked his foot with hers and winked "You're cute" Spencer didn't know what to reply so she just bit her lip and eated her burger. Toby started to laugh and shook his head "You get so shy when I compliment you" "Well can you blame me?" Spencer asked and Toby shook his head.

They continued eating, talking about small things "What do you want for dessert?" Toby asked when Greta took their plates "I don't know, do they have anything little? I'm pretty full" Toby smiled and bit his lip "Well they don't have anything small, but if you want to we can share a oreo cheesecake" For the first time since they met Toby was blushing, he didn't really do the date thing so much and when he did it never was with someone so down to earth like Spencer was so he didn't want her to think that he wanted to much out of their date.

Spencer smiled, both over the fact that he wanted to share a dessert with her on their first date and that he was blushing "Yeah sure, I love oreos"

Toby laughed and took her hand in his "I knew there was a reason I wanted to take you out on a date" Spencer giggled and Greta came over to take their order

"So have you've choosed yet?" She asked and Toby nodded, still holding on to Spencer's hand. The diner was darker now when the sun had gone done totally "Yeah, one oreo cheesecake" Toby said and Greta smiled "Like always, and you dear?" She asked Spencer and Toby stopped her "Oh no, we're sharing" Greta's mouth turned into an 'o' before smiling "Okey, do you want anything more to drink?" "Yeah I'd like another coke float" Toby said before turning to Spencer "Do you want another coke?" Spencer turned too Greta and smiled "Just water's fine with me thanks" Greta nodded and left.

"So tell me about your friends, you said you had three best friends" Toby said and saw Spencers face lit up

"Yeah. Hanna, Emily and Aria. They're the best, We've been best friends since we were 14. We're so different from each other but still in some weird way, we can't live without each other. Emily's about my height, she's so beautiful. Tan and golden brown hair, she loves to swim, she's the best swimmer in our school. Hanna's our fashion diva. I don't think there's a guy in Rosewood that wouldn't say she's hot. She's blonde, blue eyes, fit, funny, loves clothes, etc and then Aria. She's our little artist. She loves everything with art. She's so cute and she's kind of short so sometimes it feels like I'm her older sister that have to look after her to make sure that no guy is going to look at her"

Every time Spencer got a chance to talk about her friends, her face always lit up, the girls were like her family. They always took care of each other. Spencer knew that thhe best thing in her life was the girls. Her real family were sweet, sometimes, but only when she did something good. Spencer often felt like she didn't belong in her family or that they wouldn't love her if she didn't do perfect.

"Are you guys like JD and Turk?" Toby asked and Spencer could see that was teasing her "No, we're closer. They're my family, I don't think I'd be able to live without them" "So you're not that close with your real family?" Toby asked and Spencer was suprised he understood that, all she said was that her best friends was like her family

"Sorry, it's just when your best friends is more like your family then your real one, it's usually something weird with the real one" Toby continued when Spencer didn't reply, it felt weird, she felt like she could tell him alot, not everything of course but more then she usually could say to guys she just met.

"I didn't say they were more like my family then my real one" Spencer said, she didn't sound upset "You said 'They're my family' not 'They're like my family'" Toby said and squeezed Spencers hand. Spencer looked at their hands. She was thinking of how much she should tell him. Should she tell him the truth? Or should she just tell him that she didn't mean it that way? But something told her that she could trust him.

"My family's pretty instense, very uptight and it's pretty hard to live up to being that perfect daughter when I'm still a teenager, my older sister was and when I have to be like Melissa all the time...it's hard. I don't want to be like Melissa, I want to be Spencer, like I am right now. But it can be hard to Spencer when I'm with my family sometimes, it's like-like" "Like perfect isn't good enough" Toby interupped when he noticed Spencer couldn't find the words "Yeah, exactly" "Well, I know how that feels, it does get better, I promise, once you'll be able to live by yourself it's much easier to be Spencer, and without sounding totally cheesy, I like Spencer,and if your family doesn't like Spencer then it's their fault" Spencer smiled and bit her tounge, how was it that he could say something that the girls told her thousand times but still when Toby said it she blushed

"That did sound cheesy" Spencer said and Toby chuckled "But it was still really sweet, so thank you" Before Toby could reply Greta came with their cheesecake and drinks. They thanked Greta and as soon as she left they started eating.

After eating up their cheesecake and talking more Spencer started to relax more. Neither of them wanted to the date to end so they continued to talk and drank their drinks slowly "So when did you start being a carpenter?" Spencer asked, both of them had leaned in more their feets still hooked under the table. It was almost completely dark, the only light was by candles.

"When I was your age" Toby replied "I dropped out, out of high school my last year. I was bullied since my freshman year, after four year I was done with it all. They didn't listen to me when I stood up for myself so I told my dad that I wanted to be a carpenter, I didn't need to finish high school to be one all I needed was his support. At first he laughed but then he really looked at me, he saw that I was serious and that I didn't feel good anymore so he told me that if I was sure he'd give me his full support"

Spencer didn't know what to say. He seemed like such a wonderful person and then he was bullied for four years. Spencer had never been bullied, she was pretty popular, something she didn't ask for but pretty much everybody in school knew who she was, she didn't know how it felt to be bullied. The closest thing she had was not getting the attention she deserved from her family but that was nothing compared to Toby.

Spencer reached forward and took both his hands in hers and brushes her leg up and down his "I'm so sorry to hear that. But if it helps, bullys only bully people they are jealous of. They saw what a beautiful person you were and the only way they could feel better was bring you down and you showed them they couldn't. You're pretty damn strong" Spencer said softly and saw how something in Tobby's eyes change, he looked like he was younger and Spencer knew him good enough to know that it was the face he did before he flirted with her.

"Do you find strong men attractive?" He asked and stroked his thumbs over her knuckles, Spencer looked down at the table and shook her head while grinning "Very attractive" Spencer replied with her voice slightly raspier then normal. Toby looked at her lips and then her eyes again "I find you very attractive" He whispered and Spencer felt her heart beat faster by the second.

They just stared at each other until Spencer phone went off "Ugh, I'm so sorry" Spencer said and let go of his hands and picked up her phone "It's Hanna, I'll just call her back later" Spencer pressed the 'ignore' buttom and then saw what time it was "Oh god, I have to be back at the hotel in 20 minutes." Spencer didn't want the night to end, she hadn't had this fun such a long time. Toby nodded and called for the check.

Spencer took up her wallet but Toby stopped her "I got this" Toby said softly but Spencer shook her head "No, you don't have to pay, the 'guy pays for everything' rule isn't necessary" Toby laughed and took up his wallet "I want to, I'm the one that asked you on a date and decided where to go, then I should pay"

Spencer bit her lip and nodded "Fine, thanks"

After Toby paid they talked a little to Greta and Carl before they left, it was cold when they walked so Spencer wrapped her coat tighter around her "I'll walk you to your hotel, to make sure you're safe"

They walked back to Spencer's hotel and talked. When they passed Times square Toby stopped Spencer "Wait, stand still" He took a steps forward and took up his phone "I want a picture" He said and smiled and her "No, I look awful in pictures" Spencer said and covered her her face "There is no way you look bad in pictures, come on you need a picture from Times square before you leave, now shut up and suck it up"

Spencer laughed and took away her hands from her face and smiled at Toby while he took the picture "Perfect" He commented and they started walking again.

Then they were close enough to see the hotel Spencer started to walk slightly slower. "Can I walk you to your room? instead of just outside your hotel. I won't try anything, promise" Toby asked shyly, Spencer loved it when he got shy, he seemed so confident all the time so when he got shy it was so adorable

"Yeah, thanks" Toby smiled and they walked in to the hotel. "Wow, this is...fancy" Toby commented and followed Spencer to the elevators "Yeah, I know. My dad thought it would be nice to live in a extra clean up place since it's Taylors first time in New York" Spencer replied and Toby could hear that Spencer didn't like the 'over fancy' stuff

The elevator came and they walked in plus a little girl and her dad "You doesn't seem to agree" Toby pointed out and Spencer shrugg her shoulders "I think it's a waste of money. We don't need to walk on gold like my parents seem to think. I know I'm lucky that has all I have but I just think that we should do something better with the money sometimes instead of throwing it away on ourselfs" Toby didn't now what to say.

He was standing with a 18 year old that seemed smarter and purer then most people "That's- that's a really smart and sweet thing to say and notice"

Before Spencer could reply the elevators opened on the 19th floor. "Ladies first" Toby teased and Spencer stuck out her tounge to him.

"Here's my room" Spencer said and stopped "I had a really good time tonight, really I can't remember the last time I had this much fun" Spencer said, they were turned to each other, feet to feet, nose to nose "Yeah me too. Any chance that you'll let me take you out on more dates before you leave?" Toby asked and Spencer nodded "Of course, just text me when you can and I'll see if I can" Spencer replied softly "Tomorrow, it's my day of, do you want to go to the Emipre state building with me? I could pick you up at 11"

Spencer had been to the Emipre state building before but if she got a chance to see Toby she'd take it "Yeah, sounds good" "Great, then I'll be here tomorrow at 11, I'll pick you up here instead of outside the hotel" Spencer nodded and bit her lip, she knew that now they had to say goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow Toby" Before Spencer knew what was happening Toby held on to her waist "Did you really thin that this night would end without a kiss?" He teased and Spencer giggled, they both leaned in and kissed.

They kiss was soft, in was slow but not to slow, it was perfect for a first kiss. They kissed for about 10 seconds. Spencer smiled shyly and took up her room key from her bag. As soon as she opened the door Taylor came running to her "Spencie, I were gone!" She yelled and threw her arms around Spencer. Toby laughed and shook his head "I'll see you tomorrow _Spencie_" Toby said and Spencer laughed " Tomorrow" "Bye Taylor" Toby said and Taylor looked at him and smiled.

Spencer watched as Toby started walking away. She picked Taylor up and walked in to the room and saw Melissa on her computer "How was your date?" She asked and closed her computer "It was good. he's a really nice person. I'm meeting him tomorrow, he's taking me to see the Empire state building"

"We have dinner at Nana's tomorrow Spence" "I know but I'm seeing Toby during the day" Melissa nodded and stood up "Okey, then you better get some sleep now so you'll look awesome tomorrow"

Spencer nodded and walked in to their bathroom. She smiled to herself in the mirror. There was no way she'd be able to sleep any time soon.

* * *

**So that's it, I'll post the next chapter next week I think, If I got time to write more. Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I have alot of things to do right now, school, work, my One-Shot story thing and since I'm a girl, drama with friends boys, family and like everything I see so...But I hope you like this chapter, Please review because reviews makes me happyyy**

* * *

Spencer woke up by Taylor telling her that she wanted to go to breakfast. Melissa was in the shower so Spencer changed, put on a little makeup, brushed her hair that was still straight from the night before and took Taylor down to eat breakfast, her parents were already there so they four of them ate together.

Spencer had totally forgot that Toby was going to pick her up.

"So Spencer how was your date last night?" Her mother asked "It was nice, he's really smart" Spencer knew that her parents would like Toby better if they knew he was smart.

"Don't forget that we have dinner at my mother and fathers appartment tonight" Her dad said and poured up more milk to Taylor "I know, I'm going there after my date with Toby, he's taking me to the Empire state building, I hope that's okey" Spencer said shyly and took a piece of her toast

"That's fine, as long as you call and that you'll be in time for dinner" Her mother told her and Spencer signed in relief "Yeah don't woory, he'll pick me up at 11 so I'll be in time" Peter looked at his watch and laughed "Spencer. It's 11:15" Spencer almost choke on her toast "What!" She was going to pick up her phone when she realized she forgot in her and Melissas room

"Go!" Her mother said and Spencer stood up and picked up her jacket "Thank you" She rushed to the elevator and of course when the elevator finally came people had to leave the elevator and then five others walked in with her. The elevator stopped at the 4th 10th and 12th floor until it finally reached the 19th. Spencer run to her room and signed in relief when she saw that Toby wasn't standing there. Maybe she was lucky and he was late. Spencer opened the door and closet it behind her before turning around to grab her things when she saw Toby sitting on her bed and Melissa on the arm chair in only her towel

"Hey" Melissa said like nothing was wrong. Spencer stared at her before turning to Toby that was grinning "Sorry I'm late. I totally forgot what time it was and Taylor wanted to eat breakfast" Spencer apologized but Toby only shook his head "It's fine, I got to talk to your sister a bit" Toby and Melissa smirked at each other and Spencer froze, what had her sister told Toby? From the look they gave each other it was absolutly embarressing "What did she tell you?" Spencer asked

Toby just shook his head and stood up "Nothing, come on we go or else we're not gonna have any time to do something before I have to drop you of at your grandmothers"

"My grandmothers? No I'm going here first" Melissa stood up and Spencer just wanted to throw the covers on her bed over her, why couldn't she just put on some clothes "I told Toby he could just drop you of at Nana's. We thought it would be easier, you don't have to come here and wait for me and Taylor and then go when you can just go with Toby"

Spencer shook her head. This was crazy, she felt like she was a little child with divorced parents "Well I don't mind coming here first, if Toby drops me of then he'll meet Nana, Pap, Dad and all the others" "And what's the problem with that? I mean he already met me, mom and Tay" Melissa asked with a smirk

"The problem is that I'm not going to introduce Toby the rest of my family on our second date, now Toby and I need to go and you need to put on some clothes" Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and dragged him out of the room. Toby laughed and waved to Melissa and closed the door behind him. Once they were out of the room and started walking towards the elevators, Spencer loosend her grip on Toby's hand to let his hand go but Toby only squeezed her hand tighter and walked closer to her, making her smile.

"So since you just had breakfast I thought that we could start by going to the Empire state building and then grab some lunch and then if you want to, see the new movie with Oprah in it. I forgot what it's called but I heard that it's good"

The took the elevator down while Toby talked and then walked out from the hotel "You mean 'The butler'?" Spencer asked. Toby tugged on her hand to make her follow him and they started walking towards the Emipre state building. It was a bit to walk but Spencer didn't mind at all "Yeah, that's the movie. You wanna see it? We'd be back o your hotel in time"

Did she want to spend extra time with him? What kind of question was that, and Spencer had heard that The butler was a great movie.

"Yeah I'd love too" "Great"

* * *

After walking to the Empire state building and Toby insisted to pay again, saying that since he was the one that came up with the idea of going, he had to pay and then handing over the money and holding Spencer's arms back making the people behind them laugh.

Before they went to the elevators they could choose if they wanted to take a picture behind a green screen or not "We have to take a picture Spencer." Spencer nodded and took his hand and runned to the line. Spencer wasn't as shy anymore with Toby and if you looked at the two of them you wouln't think that they just got to know each other.

After they took their picture and took the second elevator up so they could see the view, Spencer's eyes lit up. She read all the posters inside, trying to learn something new. Toby watched her with an amused look. He'd never seen anyone read everything about the Empire before. After standing there, waiting for Spencer to read it all done, she finally turned to him and smiled. Toby put his hand on her back and followed her outside.

Once they got outside and were able to see everything Toby heared Spencer gasp "I know, it's beautiful" Toby said and all Spencer could do was nod.

It wasn't alot of people there so Spencer and Toby where able to see alot better. "Want me to take a picture of you?" Toby asked when Spencer pulled out her phone to take pictures. Spencer nodded and handed him her phone. Toby took three pictures before he changed to the front camera and walked over to Spencer "Smile!" He said and took a picture of the two of them. They continued to take pictures until Toby felt a tab on his shoulder

"Would you like me to take a picture of you two?" A man asked, Toby thanked the man and handed him the phone and the guy took a picture before handing the phone back. Spencer looked at the picture and smiled "You have to send me the pictures later, okey?" "Promise" Spencer replied with a smile.

"Tell me more about your family and friends" Toby said when they were on their way out from the Empire "How come I told you about my family and still you want me to tell you more when you haven't told me anything about yours?" "Okey, well I don't have so much to tell. My dad is mostly with his new wife and her daughter Jenna, and Jenna and I don't really get along so well so my dad kind of...forgot about me. And like I told you before, I was bullied in high school so I didn't have friends there and since I couldn't trust my dad anymore and the fact that everybody in my age I knew bullied me, I've been having some trust issues, so I don't have so many friends. I do have a few but that's most guys from work and some of their friends I met at partys"

Spencer didn't know what to say so she reached for his hand and squeezed it "I'm fine, I know most people would hate their life if they were me but I'm young, I mean I'm only 22 I got my whole life infront of me and I think the move to Rosewood is really going to help, I'll be free from my past. I like my life" Toby continued and smiled at Spencer

"What about your mother then? Aren't you guys close?" Spencer asked when she realised that Toby never mentioned his mother "We were, she got mentally ill when I was a teenager and ended up killing herself" Spencer stopped walking and looked at him with her mouth open "Oh my god. I'm so sorry for bringing it up, I should've figured that if you didn't say anything about her it meant that you didn't want to" Toby reached out for her hand that she had let go of when she stopped walking

"It's okey Spencer, you couldn't have known, and it's not like I was going to keep it a secret forever, I mean sooner or later I had to tell you right" Spencer nodded and then smiled

"Sooner or later? So we're going to see each other again?" "Well I am moving to Rosewood and the town is pretty small so it's not like I'll never see you again"

Spencer didn't know what to say, so she just nodded "So where are we going now?"

* * *

After a few more hours Spencer had to go back to the hotel "So you leave in four days, right?" Toby asked when they were outside Spencer, Melissa and Taylor's room "Yeah, but we leave around 11 in the morning so it's more like three days" "Well I have to work tomorrow, but Saturday or Sunday, do you wanna go out on a third date?" Toby asked

"We're spending the day with my grandparents on Sunday but Saturday should work, I have to ask my parents if they had anything planned"

Toby nodded and took a step closer to Spencer "So you'll text me when you know?" Toby's voice was darker then usual and when he had his hand on her forearm and stared in her eyes, Spencer shivered and simply nodded

"Good" "Yeah, ehm, I should go inside" Spencer said, she tried to find her room key but was shaking a little. Toby chuckled and took a step back, he wasn't used to flirt with girls but it was really fun to flirt with Spencer.

Spencer found her key but didn't open the door "Well if I don't see you before I leave, I'll see you in Rosewood?" Spencer didn't mean it to sound like a question but Toby made her nervous. Toby nodded and took a step closer to her again, he didn't make a move to kiss her but he stood there so after a few seconds Spencer understood that he was waiting for her to do the first move, he grinned and Spencer didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or hit him.

But she choose option number one, closing the gap between them she preessed her lips against his, Toby grapped her waist and pressed her against him, making Spencer gasp a little. They didn't kiss as slow and gentle this time like it was their first time, this time it was harder and more passionate.

Spencer felt a tingle in her stomach, she felt like draging Toby with her into the door and just take off all his clothes.

Spencer started to blush like crazy after those thoughts but then Toby backed them up so his back was against a wall, they didn't kiss each other like it no tomaorrow, they kissed soft so Spencer didn't know why she was feeling like if she let him go she'd cry, maybe it was because she knew that if her parents told her she couldn't see him the day after tomorrow she wouldn't see him until he moved to Rosewood and even then, they hadn't promised each other to go out again.

After kissing a while they heard someone cry in Spencer's room. They pulled away and Toby looked at Spencer with a confuesed look

"Is Taylor okey?" He asked and Spencer giggled "Yeah, she always get like this when we have to meet my grandparents, she's a little afraid of grandpa, she thinks Papi looks like a troll" Toby chuckled, he still had his hands on her waist and Spencer still held onto his forearms.

"Well now I should really go inside, I'll text you as soon as I know if I can see you again" Spencer said, her lips slightly swollen, just like his.

"Okey" Toby looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't. She opened the door and waved one last time "Thank you for today, I had a really good time" She said softly "Me too" Toby replied and with one last smile Spencer walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

After 30 minutes Spencer, Melissa and Taylor finally made it to their grandparents "Spencer!" Her grandma said and hugged her "Your mother told me that you had a date today" She whispered to Spencer making Spencer blush, even if her grandma was over 70 she still pretended to be 30.

"Eeh yeah, yeah I did" "Well tell me about him, how is he?, what does he look like? What's his name?" Her grandma guided Spencer to the couch in the livingroom.

"Ehm, his name is Toby and he is nice" Spencer replied, not really knowing what to say "Is he cute?" "Ehm yeah" Spencer said and then heard someone snort behind her "Cute? He looks like a greek god, I thought he was a model until he told me he's a carpenter" Melissa said and sat down in the armchair next to the couch

"Melissa!" Spencer explaimed but Melissa only shrugged "Do we have a picture of this grek good?" Their Nana said said and Spencer blushed

"Ehm yeah, wait" She took up her phone and opened her photo gallery and opened one of the pictures with her and Toby at the Emipre state building.

"Wow, he's so pretty" Spencer grandma said and Spencer just wanted to kill Melissa. "How old is he?" Of course she just had to ask that "Ehm, 22" "Ooh, an older boy" "Grandma, I've only been out on 2 real dates, it's nothing serious" "Well are you seeing him again?" Vernoica asked when she walked in to the room and sat down

"Ehm, I was going to ask you. Toby asked if I wanted to see him Saturday, is it okey if I see him then?" Spencer asked. Her Nana smirked at her but Spencer tried to look like she didn't notice.

"I think I should talk to him before then, two dates is okey, that's nothing serious. But he is older, his dates don't go as your does, and I don't want him to think that just because you act mature and older then you are, you're not"

"Mom! You can't have some freaking sex talk with a guy you don't know, he'd never want to see me again" "Mom, Spencer's right, Toby knows Spencer's age, when I talked to him today he seemed like a really good guy and Taylor said she liked him and most importment, Spencer likes him, I think you should let Spencer go on a date with him on Saturday. Spencer's smart, she's a Hastings, she knows how to say no if she'd have to" Melissa said.

Spencer blushed like crazy, she just wanted to leave. "You know what, forget I asked, I'll just tell him we already had planes" Spencer spit out "No, Spencer, you want to see him. You can see him Saturday, but I'd like to talk to him before, I know it's embarresing, but you are a teenage girl, if he can't handle that her mother wants to make sure he's not some crazy killer, he can leave"

Spencer blushed and nodded, but she was still glad, glad that her mother cared enough to worry about her, sometimes it felt like her mother didn't even notice her.

She picked up her phone to text Toby.

_**'I'm all yours on Saturday, but my mom wants to be annoying so she won't let me go if you don't talk to her first, I hope that's okey? - Spencer Hastings'**_

Spencer waited for Toby to reply, all the other females in the room waited too. A few minutes later she got a reply from Toby

**_Awesome! Tell your mom I'm looking forward to talk to her. What time should I pick you up? ;)_**

"what did he say?" Melissa asked and Spencer looked up, only to see that every one was looking at her "Ehm, he said that he is looking forward to talk to you mom, and asked what time he should pick me up"

"Tell him whatever time works for him, guys like to be in control" Spencer's nana said and Spencer's eyes went wide "God Nana..." But she still wrote a new text

**_'I'm free the entire day so whatever time that works for you is perfect'_**

This time Spencer didn't even have to wait two minutes

**_'Then I'll see you and your mother 11:30, I can take you guys out for breakfast if you want to?'_**

**_'Breakfast with you and my mom? Sorry but I'll have to pass that one, but 11:30 works fine so I'll see you then'_**

**_'Can't wait ;)'_**

Spencer felt butterflies in her stomach, how could she answer a text like that? It was a simple text, he had sent it not even a minute after Spencer had sent her text so he hadn't been so hesitent, but how could she reply without scaring him of, or make a fool out of herself but she just had to push the fear a side and tell him what she felt.

**_'me neither'_**


End file.
